Items offered for sale by merchants, e.g., restaurants, can be purchased by customers in various ways. For example, customers can visit a merchant's brick-and-mortar store and purchase items in person. In some instances, a customer can purchase items from the merchant by placing an order for items through the merchant's website or by calling the merchant using a phone. The customer can generally provide payment to the merchant at the time of receiving the items, for example, by providing cash or a credit card, or at the time of placing the order, for example, by providing a credit card to the merchant through the merchant's website or over the phone. Once the order is received, the merchant will typically process the requested items for the customer to pick-up from the merchant's brick-and-mortar store or for delivery to the customer. In most cases, orders received by the merchant are processed on a first-come, first-served basis. Additionally, merchants may provide the customer with an estimated order completion time so that the customer can make arrangements for delivery or to pick-up the order.